


All I want for Christmas is you

by alexisriversong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, First Time, Frottage, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 2: Johnlock, rating rosso possibilmente. John è stato ferito alla spalla a Natale, perciò è abbastanza logico che non abbia alcuna voglia di festeggiare. Si aggiunge il fatto che è stato a Natale che ha, di nuovo, rischiato di perdere Sherlock, in seguito alla morte di Magnussen, e ora, un anno dopo, riceve le carte per il divorzio da Mary. Forse, però, sotto l'albero può ancora celarsi un dono inaspettato, qualcosa che gli permetta di dimenticare tutti i Natali passati, e pensare a quelli futuri con più serenità. Forse, ma solo forse, quel dono si chiama Sherlock Holmes. Fluff e sesso festivo please, coi nostri boys che finalmente si concedono un Natale tranquillo, insieme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il Secret Santa del TCATH 2015
> 
> È praticamente tutta Teen and up con un epilogo pornoso u.u

**Natale 1998**

“John Watson?”

John alzò gli occhi dai vestiti che stava piegando prima di metterli in valigia. Un ragazzino che ad occhio e croce doveva essere una matricola, lo stava guardando dall’uscio della porta della stanza. John ormai era abituato allo sguardo intimorito che gli lanciavano i più piccoli, succedeva spesso che lo guardassero come se fosse un eroe per via dei suoi voti alti e del fatto che fosse uno dei “grandi”. Anche essere capitano della squadra di Rugby aiutava.

“Si? Devi dirmi qualcosa?”

Il ragazzo lo guardò preoccupato prima di annuire e lasciargli il suo messaggio.

“Il direttore ti ha mandato a chiamare…”

John corrugò la fronte. Stava per tornare a casa per le feste, cosa poteva volere da lui il direttore?

“Grazie, vado subito” 

Il ragazzo sorrise imbarazzato e corse via verso il proprio dormitorio.

John lasciò i vestiti sul letto e uscì dalla stanza a sua volta, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. La strada verso l’ufficio del direttore non gli era familiare. L’ultima volta che l’aveva percorsa era stato durante il suo primo giorno al King’s Edward, quando aveva solo undici anni. Il fatto che ora, quasi alla fine del suo percorso scolastico, la stesse percorrendo di nuovo, lo intimoriva non poco.

I suoi timori si rivelarono fondati quando il direttore lo fece sedere su una sedia e lo guardò con compassione. Dopo una serie di convenevoli per cercare di addolcire la bomba che stava per lanciargli, il direttore gli diede la notizia che lo aveva portato a chiamarlo li.

“Tuo padre è stato investito da un ubriaco ed ora è ricoverato in ospedale. Ho predisposto che una macchina ti porti a casa il prima possibile perché tu possa stargli accanto considerato che tua madre non può venire a prenderti alla stazione”

John non sapeva che dire, l’inaspettata notizia era molto peggio di ciò che temeva, non gli aveva detto nulla della condizione di suo padre dopotutto. Annuì, ringraziò, e corse in camera per finire di preparare i bagagli.

Il giorno dopo, suo padre morì per le ferite ricevute e lui passò le feste a cercare di consolare sua madre e sua sorella. Quando dovette tornare all’Accademia per riprendere le lezioni, lo fece con un peso nel cuore.

John aveva sempre amato il Natale, ma dopo quel funerale, cominciò ad odiarlo.

**Natale 2003**

“Harry? Che fine hai fatto? Perché non rispondi? È il decimo messaggio che ti lascio! Chiamami!”

John attaccò il telefono e si passò le mani tra i capelli. Da quel fatidico giorno, Harry e sua madre avevano deciso di affogare il loro dolore nell’alcohol, portando John a disprezzare la sostanza con tutto se stesso per il dolore e la preoccupazione che gli aveva causato.

Quando il suo telefono suonò, lui rispose temendo il peggio. “Harry?”

La voce impastata dall’alcohol di sua sorella gli rispose dall’altro capo della linea.

“Smettila di rompere fratellino… Che vuoi?”

“Che bello risentirti, da quanto tempo…” rispose lui facendole il verso con voce sarcastica “Volevo solo accertarmi che fossi viva e farti gli auguri di Natale…”

“Mmhpf lo so che non ti interessa sul serio e noi odiamo il Natale! Perché non vai a divertirti con i tuoi perfetti amici medici e la tua nuova ragazza? Lasciami in pace fratellino” fu la risposta che si beccò prima di sentirsi riagganciare in faccia.

“Buon Natale anche a te” sospirò lui guardando tristemente il telefono che aveva in mano.

Si mise l’apparecchio in tasca e scosse la testa, rassegnato.

“Johnny, dove sei finito?”

John sospirò di nuovo, si stampò un sorriso in faccia e andò nella stanza accanto per festeggiare la festa che odiava di più al mondo con la sua nuova ragazza e la sua famiglia.

**Natale 2006**

Era il suo primo Natale da quando era entrato nell’esercito. La notizia della morte di sua madre due mesi prima lo aveva rattristato ed il fatto che sua sorella non gli rivolgesse più la parola non aiutava, ma sul campo di battaglia non poteva pensare ai suoi problemi.

Un soldato gli era appena stato portato davanti e lui doveva salvargli la vita. Quando sentì nuovamente il cuore battere nel petto del ragazzo e lo vide aprire gli occhi pensò che forse quel Natale non era poi così male.

“Buon Natale soldato” gli sorrise prima di chiamare un infermiera per occuparsi di lui e tornare agli altri pazienti.

Quell’anno ricevette una cartolina da sua sorella in cui le diceva di essersi sposata con una ragazza di nome Clara. John iniziò l’anno con un briciolo di speranza in più.

**Natale 2008**

Tony era uno dei ragazzi con cui aveva fatto maggiore amicizia in quell’anno passato nell’esercito dopo aver lasciato il Barts. L’Afghanistan non era la zona di guerra più tranquilla ed il loro Camp Bastion era nel mezzo del deserto.

Il ragazzo aveva un braccio mancante e si stringeva il moncherino sanguinante al petto. Aveva perso molto sangue e John non aveva idea se sarebbe riuscito a fare qualcosa per lui.  

In quel momento, una bomba esplose fuori dall’edificio e John corse insieme a medici e paramedici fuori per cercare di aiutare a salvare chi poteva. Era una questione di priorità e per quanto soffrisse nel lasciar morire il suo amico, per lui John non poteva fare nulla in quel momento.

I proiettili volavano e John prese un arma per rispondere al fuoco e farsi strada tra i detriti per raggiungere i feriti.

“John!” sentì urlare dietro di se. Si voltò appena in tempo per vedere un proiettile colpire Murray alla gamba destra. Lo vide cadere e si precipitò ad aiutarlo.

Fece appena in tempo a stringergli un laccio attorno alla coscia per bloccare l’emorragia, prima di sentire una fitta alla spalla sinistra. Si strinse la spalla e si accasciò a terra premendoci sopra la mano e ritrovandola sporca di sangue.

L’ultimo pensiero prima di perdere i sensi fu che era perfetto che gli avessero sparato proprio a Natale, come se gli servisse un’altra ragione per odiare la festività.

**Natale 2009**

John si guardò intorno. Il piccolo appartamento che aveva affittato con la sua misera pensione di invalidità, le sue poche cose, l’ordine militare di tutto. Soppesò la pistola che teneva tra le mani e guardò l’sms che aveva appena ricevuto.

“Clara mi ha lasciata”

L’unica cosa che lo teneva bloccato, che gli impediva di prendere la pistola e puntarsela alla testa. La riabilitazione per la spalla era durata quasi un anno ed ora lui non aveva più nulla. In tre anni, l’esercito era diventato la sua vita, la sua famiglia, aveva vissuto per l’adrenalina che gli scorreva in circolo, la consapevolezza delle vite salvate.

Ora non gli succedeva più nulla. L’aveva detto anche ad Ella. Non che servisse a qualcosa andare da una terapista dopotutto. Però non poteva permettere che Harry tornasse a bere per la disperazione, doveva proteggerla da se stessa, era tutto ciò che gli era rimasto.

Guardò un ultima volta la pistola e la rimise a posto prima di prendere il cappotto ed andare a cercare sua sorella.

**Natale 2010**

Com’erano cambiate le cose in un anno. Per una volta John era felice a Natale. C’era Molly, Greg, Mrs Hudson, e Sherlock suonava canzoni di Natale con il violino.

E come al solito faceva deduzioni fuori luogo.

La pace fu rotta da quel suono che indicava un messaggio della Donna. E così anche il suo primo Natale con Sherlock era rovinato.

**Natale 2012**

Se non fosse stato per Mary, John non avrebbe superato quel Natale. Aveva conosciuto Sherlock solo per un anno eppure faticava a ricordare un periodo in cui non erano insieme a Baker Street. E ora Sherlock non c’era più ed era di nuovo Natale e lui odiava quella festività.

E poi c’era Mary, con i suoi corti capelli biondi e il suo sorriso gentile. E per un attimo lui dimenticava che il suo migliore amico era morto ed immaginava una vita normale al fianco di quella bella infermiera che gli aveva scaldato il cuore.

Era bastato un bacio e un paio di appuntamenti per accorgersi di non aver pensato a Sherlock neanche per un istante mentre era con lei.

Ma da solo, la notte, gli incubi tornavano e vedeva il volto insanguinato del suo amico di fronte a se.

**Natale 2013**

La sua vita era quasi tornata alla normalità. Mary era ancora insieme a lui e sopportava i suoi incubi e gli stava vicino. Il vuoto che Sherlock aveva lasciato nel suo cuore sembrava quasi essere stato colmato.

Harry lo aveva chiamato per raccontargli del programma di Alcolisti Anonimi a cui partecipava e della sua sponsor che, a detta sua, era una bomba sexy. John era felice che Harry fosse tornata finalmente a parlargli dei suoi problemi. Quel Natale lo aveva anche chiamato per fargli gli auguri.

Passando davanti ad una gioielleria, John aveva visto un anello e lo aveva comprato. Mary era quello che gli serviva per riprendersi dalla perdita di Sherlock e lui aveva preso una decisione. Le avrebbe fatto presto la proposta.

Forse il Natale non era poi così male.

**Natale 2014**

Quante cose sono successe in un anno. John vide come era cambiata la sua vita in quell’anno passargli davanti agli occhi mentre cecchini armati puntavano il suo miglior amico dagli elicotteri.

Sherlock era ancora vivo. Aveva finto il suo suicidio per salvargli la vita.

Lui aveva sposato Mary e insieme aspettavano una bambina però Mary aveva sparato al suddetto migliore amico e gli aveva nascosto il suo passato da assassina.

Il suo migliore amico aveva appena sparato ad un uomo davanti all’MI6 per salvare la vita a Mary e a lui (di nuovo).

Lo guardò inginocchiarsi con le mani dietro la testa e si rese conto che non poteva perderlo per nulla al mondo. Perdere Sherlock lo aveva quasi ucciso una volta e non poteva perderlo di nuovo.

Ma quando qualche giorno dopo lo vide salire su quell’aereo non sapeva come fermarlo, non sapeva che dirgli, lui era sposato e aspettavano una bambina e Sherlock stava andando a morire. Anche se lui non doveva essere a conoscenza della vera pericolosità della missione.

John lo guardò andare via, il calore della sua mano impresso a fuoco sulla sua pelle. Ma era solo una sensazione. Il Natale gli aveva di nuovo portato solo dolore e perdita.

Si strinse la mano sulla spalla con la cicatrice senza accorgersi che il dolore che provava era un po’ più in basso, nel suo cuore.

E poi… speranza nella forma meno attesa. Jim Moriarty.

**Natale 2015**

Non poteva credere di essere di nuovo a Baker Street. Mary aveva firmato le carte del divorzio poco prima di Natale ed era fuggita in qualche posto sconosciuto. L’aveva lasciato da solo ad occuparsi di Maggie.

Sherlock, finalmente assolto da tutte le accuse sul suo conto (anche grazie all’arresto di Moriarty), era stato più che felice di tornare ad averlo con se. Aveva anche iniziato a tenere la casa pulita ed in ordine e l’aveva resa a prova di bambino.

Maggie era felice di vivere con loro e Sherlock aveva già iniziato a insegnarle a parlare anche se aveva poco meno di un anno. Quello era il primo Natale della piccola e avevano organizzato una festa con tutti i loro amici.

Greg, Mike, Molly e la sua fidanzata (finalmente aveva capito che gli uomini non facevano per lei), Mrs Hudson ovviamente e persino Mycroft li aveva degnati della sua presenza. La casa era addobbata e Sherlock suonava il violino mentre John aveva rispolverato il suo vecchio clarinetto e cercava di stargli dietro.

Per una volta, John era felice, aveva quasi tutto ciò che desiderava.

Quando suonò il campanello e Mrs Hudson aprì, John si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Harry. I due fratelli si guardarono per qualche minuto prima di abbracciarsi forte. John spinse il naso nei capelli di sua sorella e il profumo gli ricordò i vecchi tempi, quando ancora il Natale era la sua festa preferita.

“Mi sei mancato fratellino” sussurrò la ragazza. John non disse nulla, non poteva, si limitò a stringerla più forte.

I due passarono la serata a chiacchierare, Maggie passava dalle braccia di tutti ma, tra la sorpresa generale, sembrava preferire Sherlock quando John non era disponibile.

“I tuoi occhi lo cercano sempre, come se temessi di perderlo ancora” sussurrò Harry guardandolo con un sorriso triste “Tu lo ami vero?”

John la guardò ed annuì quasi impercettibilmente.

“E lui lo sa?”

John rise e scosse la testa. “L’amore è un difetto che si trova dalla parte della perdita” citò imitando la voce di Sherlock.

“Sono cambiate molte cose da quando l’ho detto John… e sono ancora di quell’idea” disse la voce baritonale di Sherlock dietro a lui.

John si alzò in piedi e lo guardò. Maggie era tra le sue braccia, addormentata beatamente. Sherlock la guardava con tenerezza che John non avrebbe mai creduto possibile vedere sul suo volto.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi e li fissò nei suoi. “Da quando mi sono reso conto di avere dei sentimenti ho perso tante cose John. L’amore non è stato un beneficio per me. Ho tanti punti deboli adesso e sono tutti qui, in questa stanza. Si, anche Mycroft per quanto mi duole ammetterlo”

Il politico si schiarì la voce, imbarazzato. “Ma tu John, tu sei il più grande di tutti” si guardò intorno e fece un respiro profondo prima di continuare. “Spero di star facendo la cosa giusta e da ciò che ho appena sentito probabilmente lo è. John Watson, io…  provo sentimenti per te, molto forti, non sono bravo in queste cose, non ho mai avuto relazioni che non fossero per un secondo fine, non ho idea di cosa fare se non teorica. Amo te, amo tua figlia, viviamo insieme… c’è del vischio proprio sopra la tua testa”

John alzò lo sguardo ed in effetti c’era del vischio proprio sopra di lui.

E un attimo dopo quella realizzazione, c’erano un paio di labbra attaccate alle sue in modo inesperto e una bambina tra il suo petto e quello di Sherlock.

“Forse avremmo dovuto togliergli la bambina dalle braccia prima”

“Ha detto che lo calmava”

“Sono carinissimi non trovate”

“È proprio mio fratello…”

John ignorò le voci di sottofondo e si concentrò sulle labbra di Sherlock. Erano morbide come le aveva immaginate, anzi, erano anche meglio. Si lasciò andare nel bacio, prendendone il controllo.

Era il più bel Natale della sua vita. Ora si che aveva tutto quello che desiderava. Amici, famiglia e l’uomo che amava.

FINE

**EPILOGO PORN PERCHÉ CE LO VOLEVO METTERE U.U**

Dopo il bacio sotto il vischio (era stata un idea di Molly a quanto pareva), c’era stato lo scambio di regali, le congratulazioni e, finalmente, Mrs Hudson aveva portato via Maggie e tutti se n’erano andati per lasciarli soli.

Non avevano più bisogno del vischio per darsi coraggio, bastò guardarsi negli occhi per farli avvicinare. Questa volta fu John ad iniziare il bacio. Era il più esperto e sembrava che Sherlock non avesse problemi a lasciarlo guidare.

“John…”

“Si?”

 “Quando ho detto che non avevo esperienza…”

“Tranquillo, è tutto relativamente nuovo anche per me”

“Veramente?”

John passò una mano sul petto del suo amico e giù, lungo la camicia fino ad arrivare alla cintura dei pantaloni. Esitò solo un secondo prima di poggiare la mano più in basso e spingere contro la stoffa sopra l’erezione che vi trovò. Sherlock non potè fare a meno di gemere e spingere i fianchi verso il punto di frizione.

Con un sospiro, John strinse leggermente il membro tra le mani e lo sentì indurirsi ancora sotto il suo tocco. Fortunatamente, sentì una durezza simile all’interno dei propri pantaloni e decise di rendere Sherlock partecipe della sua eccitazione, sfregandosi contro di lui. Due gemiti di piacere gemelli partirono dalle loro gole e da quel momento fu un eccitato turbinio di movimenti.

Mani che cercavano di sbottonare la camicia dell’altro cercando ogni singolo pezzo di pelle che veniva scoperto fino a che i due uomini non si ritrovarono in camera di Sherlock, nudi, labbra contro labbra, corpi che esploravano le nuove sensazioni che stavano provando.

John era incredibilmente felice che Mrs Hudson si fosse offerta di tenere Maggie perché era certo che se fosse stata li, con i gemiti di Sherlock si sarebbe certamente svegliata. Sherlock tirò fuori da sotto il cuscino un barattolo di lubrificante mezzo vuoto e lo spalmò sulla propria mano prima di prendere entrambi nel suo palmo e spingere i fianchi.

La frizione tra i loro membri eretti era divina. Molto meglio della masturbazione e probabilmente tutto ciò che sarebbero riusciti a fare quella sera.

Si desideravano da troppo a lungo per potersi fermare. I due uomini si sfregarono l’uno contro l’altro, il loro piacere sempre più in alto. Le mani di John erano incapaci di fermarsi in un punto, voleva toccare Sherlock dovunque, voleva mapparlo, conoscere tutto di lui, ogni singolo neo, ogni cicatrice.

Succhiò sul suo collo lasciando piccoli segni rossi, come a marchiarlo. Finalmente, il grande Sherlock Holmes, era suo.

I due uomini vennero quasi all’unisono, spingendo i loro corpi vicini, come se desiderassero fondersi insieme. Respiravano con le labbra poggiate le une sulle altre, scambiandosi di tanto in tanto un bacio a labbra serrate, solo per stare vicini, per sentire la presenza l’uno dell’altro.

Per strada si potevano sentire delle canzoni di Natale e John finalmente sorrise nell’udirle. Si strinse la mano sulla spalla e Sherlock intrecciò le sue dita alle sue.

“Ti amo Sherlock”

“Anche io John. Anche io”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos e commenti sono molto apprezzati :)


End file.
